Transformers 3: la última batalla
by Aura1313
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en "Transformers 2: el resurgir de Aura", Aura vive feliz con su nueva familia, pero un nuevo misterio surge. Gente que no es lo que aparenta, nuevos decepticons dispuestos a conseguir su objetivo... Y una feroz batalla que decidirá el destino del planeta. Aura y sus amigos lucharán por todo lo que tienen, hasta su último aliento.


**Transformers 3**

**_La última batalla_**

Tiempo atrás, fuimos una raza pacífica de seres mecánicos inteligentes. Hasta que estalló la guerra, entre los Autobots que luchaban por la libertad y los Decepticons que soñaban con la tiranía. Al vernos superados en número, la derrota era más que segura. Pero al final de la contienda una nave Autobot escapó de la batalla, transportaba una carga secreta, que habría cambiado nuestro destino. Una misión desesperada, nuestra última esperanza. Una esperanza que se desvaneció.

La nave se estrelló en el lado oscuro de la Luna, y es por eso que el hombre envió a los astronautas para que investigaran. Sobre este secreto objetivo, sólo 30 personas sabían la verdadera razón.

Desde nuestra llegada, nuestro nuevo hogar, la Tierra, ha visto muchos cambios. Hay detectores de enegon que protegen las ciudades, y sistemas de defensa de largo alcance vigilan los cielos. Y ahora ayudamos a nuestros aliados a resolver conflictos humanos. Para evitar que la humanidad se haga daño a si misma.

Trabajamos con equipos secretos en diversas misiones por el planeta. Y mientras tanto, buscamos indicios del regreso de nuestros verdaderos enemigos.

Después de la última batalla con los decepticons, nuestra compañera Aura se refugia con el equipo NEST. Cada día tiene clases para intentar llegar a controlar su poder. Sin duda alguna, ha mejorado mucho, llegando hasta poder crear campos de energía con sus propias manos. Comparada con el resto de humanos, Aura puede llegar a correr a velocidades inigualables para cualquier otro de su raza. Pero no sólo ha evolucionado respecto a sus cualidades físicas. He podido comprobar cómo analiza las situaciones, cómo se encuentra más segura de sí misma, y cómo toma las decisiones. Aura sigue siendo la misma, y sigue conservando eso que los humanos llaman espíritu juvenil, pero cada día más me recuerda a mí.

-Vamos, Sideswipe. Esta vez no te lo pondré difícil –dice Aura.

Aura, Bumblebee y Sideswipe se encuentran en la parte exterior de la base. Hay una gran explanada, pero con algunos obstáculos que marcan un recorrido, haciendo un circuito con curvas. Aura lleva sus patines puestos, ya que aunque sea muy rápida, no puede igualar a un transformer con ruedas en lugar de pies.

-Retírate antes de que te gane de nuevo y así conservarás tu dignidad. –se ríe Sideswipe.

-Ya lo veremos. La práctica hace al maestro, y te aseguro que yo he practicado mucho. –confirma Aura. –Bee, ¿Podrías darnos la salida?

Bee afirma haciendo uno de sus ruidos. Luego pone la radio:

-Are you ready, ladies and gentleman? Three, two, one, Go!

Aura y Sideswipe salen corriendo. Aura, aunque sea mucho mayor que ella, la carrera entre ellos es muy igualada. Llegan a una parte toda recta, y los dos comienzan a ir hacia atrás.

-Esta vez voy a ganar.-afirma Aura.

-No te creas. –responde Sideswipe.

Dan una curva a toda velocidad y vuelven a cambiar hacia delante. Un circuito de zig zag, y queda la última recta antes de la llegada. Los dos comienzan a esforzarse para llegar antes que el otro. Entonces, Aura da un acelerón, y pasa como una estrella fugaz por la línea de meta. Cuando ya ha ganado, debido a su velocidad sigue avanzando. Aura se da la vuelta para mirar a Sideswipe.

-¡Ja! ¡Te he ganado! –Aura exclama contenta.

Bee se acerca corriendo a donde esta Sideswipe, y comienza a hacerla señas a Aura para que se de la vuelta. Aura le mira extrañado, pero cuando se da la vuelta, se choca contra una pared. Los dos llegan para ayudarla. Aura se incorpora un poco dolorida.

-Au... –gime.

-Eso te ocurre por no fijarte por dónde vas –asegura Sideswipe.

Bumblebee la ayuda a levantarse con cuidado.

-Tienes razón. –afirma Aura.- ¡Pero te he ganado!

Todos se ríen por la situación. Luego Ironhide sale a fuera de la sala donde Aura se había chocado con la pared.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?

-Lo siento, Ironhide, mi culpa. Me he chocado sin querer.

-Pues has hecho retumbar las paredes.

Aura se ríe.

-Pero ¿Sabes qué? Que he ganado a Sideswipe por fin. Y Bee lo ha visto para probarlo.

Aura mira a Bee, para chincharla pone la radio:

-Lo, lo, lo siento, yo no...

-¡¿Qué?!

Aura se lanza hacia él. Bumblebee se tira al suelo apropó había visto que había ganado, pero la quería hacer de rabiar. Aura le intenta pegar empujones.

-¿¡Cómo que no has mirado!? –Aura le sigue intentando empujar. Se sube encima suyo y le mira a los ojos –Bee, ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Bumblebee se ríe.

-¡¿Me estabas tomando el pelo?!

Bumblebee se sigue riendo. Aura comienza otra vez a intentar empujarle. Todos se ríen.

Aura entra con Bumblebee al hangar de los Autobots en la base. En la sala se encuentran Ratchet, Dino, Q, los gemelos y Jazz.

-¡Qué pasa tronca! –saluda Jazz.

-Buongiorno –saluda Dino.

-Hola, chicos. –saluda Aura. -¿Sabeis qué? Por fin he ganado a Sideswipe en una carrera.

-Enhorabuena –felicita Ratchet.

-Sí, ya era hora de que alguien le ganara –declara Skids.

-Sideswipe es rápido, ¡pero no tanto como Aura! –Mudflap sube a Aura a su hombro animándola.

-Gracias. Pero la verdad es que ha estado muy reñido. Y a demás me he dado un coscorrón por no mirar hacia delante. –dice llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Mudflap la baja. Q se acerca a Aura.

-He diseñado algo para ti, estoy seguro de que te gustará.

Q le enseña unas botas, que en la suela tienen una muy fina capa de metal, y aun así no pesaban nada.

-Son unas botas que hacen la misma acción que los patines, salvo que puedes ir por todos los terrenos, porque reaccionan con cualquier tipo de superficie a menos de 50 cm.

Aura las coge.

-Muchísimas gracias, Q. No te tendrías que haber molestado.

Aura mira las botas.

-Gau... Son una pasada.

-Pruébalas –le dice Q.

Aura se pone las botas.

-Para activarlas basta con que choques los dos talones fuerte.

Aura hace lo que le dice. Y entonces las botas sueltan demasiada fuerza y hacen a Aura volar sin control por la sala. Todos intentan ayudarla a bajar, o simplemente a atraparla para que baje, pero al no tener control va hacia todos los lados, haciendo que los gemelos se choquen. Entonces, Q, coge un mando a distancia, y apaga las botas. Aura comienza a caer, pero Bee la coge.

-Gracias, Bee –los dos se miran a los ojos.

-Menos mal que hice un mando a distancia por si ocurría esto. Creo que no ajuste tu peso a las botas.

Todos se ríen. Entonces Optimus entra en la sala.

-Ratchet necesito que vengas conmigo a una misión.

Ratchet deja sus cosas y va con Optimus. Aura mira triste al suelo y se va de la sala. Bumblebee sale fuera para ver que la ocurre. Aura sale fuera de la base y se sienta al lado de una pared encogiendo sus rodillas. Bumblebee se sienta con ella.

-Hola, Bee –dice un poco triste.

-Estoy aqui contigo... Puedes contárselo todo a papi... –dice con voces de la radio.

-Verás, es que siento, en realidad, desde que comenzó todo esto siento como molesto a los demás... Confiaba en que Optimus me eligiera para ir a una misión...

-Mi niña, tu eres... ¡la más pequeña de la clase!- la primera voz era de un padre y la segunda de un niño chinchando a otro.

-Pero ahora controlo más mi poder. Soy más rápida. –hace una pausa- Y por una vez podría ser yo la que ayuda a los demás para variar...

Aura se apoya en Bumblebee, se sentía frustrada por no poder ayudar.

El equipo NEST fue a Chernovil, a buscar una pieza que probablemente fuera de origen extraterrestre. Pero al encontrar la pieza, un Decepticon gigante parecido a un gusano les atacó. Optimus fue capaz de arrebatarle la pieza, y en la batalla descubrió que el Decepticon era controlado por Shockwave. Al final ambos decepticons se marcharon.

Llegaron a la base de nuevo, Optimus metió la pieza en una sala, y se quedó mirándola pensativo. Aura llamó a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

-Optimus, yo... Bueno, sé que sin duda no puedo compararme al resto de los Autobots, pero creo que puedo defenderme. Verás, hace unos días cuando llamaste a Ratchet para que te acompañara, bueno... La verdad es que lo que quiero decir es que quiero participar en las misiones.

Viendo qué es lo que le sucedía a Aura, se agachó y se puso a su nivel.

-Aunque hayas aprendido a controlar una parte de sus poderes, no los controlas del todo, y ponerte en riesgo conllevaría, no sólo el final del Cubo, sino la pérdida de una buena amiga.

Aura entendía sus razones, pero...

-Pero Optimus... Siempre soy yo la que es protegida. Yo quiero ayudar a los demás. Yo quiero hacer cosas buenas por el resto. Comprendo perfectamente tus razones, pero aun así quiero ayudar. Sabes que daría mi vida para ayudar.

-Lo sé, Aura. Lo has demostrado muchas veces. Pero tú no eres el problema. Yo también comprendo lo que te ocurre, pero arriesgarte es demasiado peligroso.

Aura agachó su cabeza comprendiendo que esta batalla la tenía perdida.

-Lo comprendo, Optimus. Gracias.

Aura salió de la sala. Bumblebee esperaba fuera a Aura, y al verla con la cabeza agachada se entristeció. Aura se dió cuenta.

-Bee, no te pongas así, venga... Te hecho una carrera hasta la sala de embarque. Y sin patines.

Bee comenzó a correr.

-¡Eso no vale, no hemos dado la salida!

Los dos echaron la carrera. Optimus estaba en la sala, luego salió después de mirar la pieza de nuevo.

Ya pasaron unos días, y uno de ellos, Aura y Bumblebee entraron a la sala de los Autbots. Siempre estaban juntos, y si uno se sentía triste, el otro le ayudaba.

-Optimus –comenzó Aura- Me gustaría si pudiera ser, ir unos días a visitar a Sam. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

-No hay ningún problema. Bumblebee te llevará.

Bumblebee y ella chocan las manos, Bee suavemente para no hacerla daño. Aura y Bumblebee se dispusieron a salir, pero para salir de la base, había que pasar por una barrera, les detuvieron.

-¿Autorización? –le preguntó un guardia.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay que tener autorización para salir? –miró a Bumblebee- Bee, tú no tendrás autorización para salir ¿no?

Bee hizo un ruido para indicar que no. Entonces llegó el capitán Lenox.

-¿Pasa algo, chicos?

-No tienen autorización para salir-afirma el guardia.

-¿A dónde vais?

-Vamos unos días a visitar a Sam. Es que hace mucho tiempo que no le veo. Y Optimus nos ha dejado.

-En ese caso claro que teneis autorización.

-Pero señor... los papeles...

-No te preocupes. Aura es VIP –dijo bromeando Lenox.

-Gracias, capitán.

-No hay de qué.

Bumblebee y Aura fueron a visitar a Sam unos días. Llegaron a su casa.

-¡Sam! –Aura corrió y le abrazó.

-Cuanto me alegro de verte, Aura –dijo él también abrazándola. –Oh, no os he presentado, Aura, esta es mi novia Carly, de la que tanto te he hablado.

-Encantada, Carly.

-Lo mismo digo. Sam me ha contado muchísimas cosas de ti, tenía ganas de conocerte.

-Me alegro mucho. ¡Ay! Pues se me olvidaba, este es Bumblebee.

Bumblebee puso música Rock'n'Rollera.

-Es muy tonto... –dijo de broma.

Bumblebee se echó un poco hacia delante para empujarla suavemente. Aura se rió.

-No, en realidad es mi compañero y mi mejor amigo.

-Venga, vamos entrad –dijo Carly.

Todos entraron dentro, y aunque Bumblebee se daba con el techo, sí que cabía. Sam y Aura seguían como siempre, con ese vínculo especial que tenían uno con el otro, Sam la protegería siempre, y Aura haría lo mismo. Pasaron muchos días. Aura y Carly se llevaban muy bien, y los días pasaban volando. Un día Sam fue a ir a su trabajo, y un compañero de su empresa, conociéndole por haberle visto en algunas fotografías de lo que había pasado algunos años anteriores. Sabiendo que conocía a los Autobots, le dió unos papeles que ponían algo sobre el lado oscuro de la Luna, pero al intentar hablar con él, resulta que había sido asesinado ese mismo día por un decepticon llamado Laserbeak. Sam llegó a casa alterado y les contó todo lo que había pasado. Todos se pusieron de vuelta a la base. Bumblebee salió enseguida, ya que se había ido dos días antes por una misión. Al llegar, la tapadera de la base de los Autobots era un departamento de Salud y Bienestar. Intentaron entrar, pero no les dejaron.

-Escúcheme bien, tenemos que hablar con Optimus Prime. He sido atacado por un decepticon esta mañana y tengo una información muy importante que entregarle-dijo Sam intentando no perder tiempo.

-Señor, no sé de lo que habla. Esto es Salud y Bienestar.

-¿¡Salud y Bienestar!? ¿Y esas armas? ¿De qué nos protegen? ¿De las bacterias? –Sam comenzó a enfadarse, e intentó pasar la valla, pero la bloquearon, y bajaron a todos del coche, pero intentaban liberarse.

-¡Por favor! ¡Esto va en serio! ¡Necesitamos ver a Optimus! –gritó Aura intentando liberarse.

Cuando iban a llevárselos, Aura consiguió coger un Walkietalkie de los soldados y lo encendió.

-¡Bee! ¡Soy yo estamos en la entrada! –Aura no consiguió terminar porque un soldado la volvió a sujetar.

Pero entonces Bumblebee vino corriendo, transformándose en el aire, y advirtió a los soldados con la mano. Bumblebee se acercó a Aura cuando la habían soltado para ver si estaban bien.

-Gracias, Bee –le dijo haciéndole una caricia en la cara.

Todos entraron en la base. Al entrar, el capitán Lenox les recibió.

-Hola, chicos. Creía que no volvíais hasta la próxima semana.

-Sam ha tenido un problema –dice Aura.

-Un tipo de mi oficina me acorraló y se puso a hablarme del lado oscuro de la Luna. Dice que hay una nave extraterrestre, y que los humanos fueron a investigar cuando enviaron a los hombres a la Luna.

Una señora se acercó a ellos desafiante.

-¿Qué es esta reunión de scouts?

-Es Sharlot Mearing, directora de la inteligencia nacional.

-Capitán, ¿Puede explicarme qué hacen estos niños aquí?

-Esta mañana he sido atacado por una fotocopiadora psicótica, ¿Le importa si hablo con Optimus Prime? –dijo Sam enfadado por la arrogancia de Sharlot.

-Necesitan hablar urgentemente con Optimus, Señora. –intenta suavizar Lenox.

-¿Señora? ¿Le parece que soy una señora?

-No, señora. Sí, señora, sí. –dice sin saber que responder.

De repente suenan unos ruidos dentro de la sala donde se encontraban los Autobots, y todos van a ver qué ocurre. Simplemente se había caido una pequeña columna de metal, pero habían conseguido entrar. Todos se acercaron a Optimus, que estaba transformado en camión. Todos saludaron a los chicos:

-Hola, Aura. Pensaba que Bumblebee y tu volvíais la próxima semana. –dijo Q.

-Tienes razón, Q, pero ha surgido un problema. ¿Qué le pasa a Optimus?

-No lo sé, nunca le había visto así.

-Es verdad, Prime se enfada algunas veces, pero no de esta manera. –dijo Ironhide, luego golpeó la pate de arriba del camión. –Vamos, Prime, haz algo de provecho.

Optimus se transformó, y llegó hasta la directora Sharlot.

-Nos dijisteis que no sabíais nada de nuestro planeta. ¿Por qué estaba esto en manos de los humanos?

-No teníamos conocimiento de ello. Los soviéticos lo tenían guardado bajo llave.

-Op, hubo una gran guerra entre Estados Unidos y la república soviética. Pero, aún así, ¿Qué es esa pieza? –dijo Aura.

-Esta es la pieza de motor del Arca. Una nave Autobot que transportaba una tecnología que nos habría permitido ganar la guerra, y su capitán Sentinel Prime, mi sucesor, se perdió con la nave.

-¿Cuál es esa tecnología de la qué hablas? –preguntó Sam.

-Los pilares, permiten transportar materia a través del tiempo y del espacio, desafiando vuestras leyes. Es necesario que encontremos la nave antes que los dece. Con suerte podremos recuperar a Sentinel Prime.

-Caballeros –dijo la directora- Os presento a los primeros hombres en pisar la luna.

Unos hombres entraron en la sala. Uno de ellos se acercó a Optimus.

-De viajero espacial a viajero espacial, es un placer.

-El placer es mío –respondió Optimus.

-Cuando fuimos a la luna, la verdad es que fuimos a investigar el impacto que había recibido la luna. Tan sólo 30 personas sabían sobre la verdadera razón del viaje a la luna.

-¿Revisaron la cámara de colisión? –preguntó Ironhide.

-No teníamos suficiente oxígeno cómo para investigar toda la nave.

Entonces decidieron ir a la luna. Ratchet y Optimus llegaron a la cámara de colisión y encontraron 5 pilares y a Sentinel Prime, pero su spark estaba en reserva. Volvieron a la tierra, y Optimus se dispuso a despertarlo con la matriz del liderazgo. Entonces la introdujo en su pecho, y Sentinel despertó, atacando a Optimus todavía alterado por el cambio. Todos estaban en guardia, Bumblebee defendía a Aura por si acaso. Optimus consiguió tranquilizar a Sentinel.

-Tranquilo, Sentinel , estás a salvo.

-La guerra… ¡La guerra!

-La perdimos, pero conseguimos sobrevivir, y ahora nos refugiamos en la Tierra. Los humanos son nuestros aliados.

-¿Y los pilares?

-Conseguimos salvar 5.

-¿Cinco? ¡Teníamos cientos!

Ya vieron que no había más que hablar sobre estos temas, todo había acabado. Sentinel y Optimus dieron una vuelta y fueron a las afueras, dónde nadie podía verlos. Se transformaron.

-Me pregunto qué hubiera ocurrido si tú hubieras librado la última batalla en mi lugar…

-Optimus, no lamentes el pasado.

-Cómo nuestro líder, te devuelvo la matriz para que vuelvas a guiarnos –dijo Optimus mientras le daba la matriz.

-En un mundo que no conozco. No soy más tú maestro, Optimus, tú lo eres para mí. –y le devolvió la matriz. -¿Qué ocurrió con el cubo? ¿Fue encontrado?

Optimus asintió.

-Hace ya cuatro años qué descubrimos que el cubo se había estrellado en la tierra, y cómo su poder no puede ser destruido, sólo fue transmitido a un ser puro.

-Conozco eso. El cubo no podía servir de mucho cuando no tenía un cuerpo puro.

-La familia de una de nuestros aliados, Aura, fue quién tomó los poderes. El cubo sabía que de esa familia saldría un ser puro que podría controlar el poder.

Hizo una pausa, Sentinel escuchaba con mucha atención las palabras de Optimus.

-Aura no recuerda su familia, no tiene. Sin embargo, es el único ser puro que puede contener el poder. Durante los años, Aura ha sacrificado varias veces muchas cosas, incluida su vida.

-¿Entonces esa humana es la elegida para controlar el poder del cubo?

Optimus asintió. Sentinel quedó pensativo.

Todos volvieron a la base. Los chicos hablaron con Optimus.

-Optimus, un hombre me ha dado esta información. –Sam le dio los papeles. –Hablaba en mi idioma, pero de una forma extraña, en clave, y era imposible comprenderle.

-Creemos que puede ser importante –dice Aura.

-Estudiaré lo que puede significar –asegura Optimus.

Todos salieron de la sala, Aura notó que Sentinel Prime la observaba. Aura, Carly y Sam fueron llevados al despacho de la directora Sharlot.

-Les agradezco mucho la información, pero ya es hora de que vuelvan a sus hogares.

-Pero directora… -intentó escusarse Aura para explicarle que ella vivía con los Autobots.

-Y tú sobretodo. No es lugar para una adolescente.

-Pero, señora… -intentó ayudarla Sam.

-No me llames señora. No soy una señora.

-Pero es una mujer ¿Verdad? –preguntó Carly.

La directora los echó del despacho. Entonces, dada la situación, Aura se fue unos días con Sam y Carly. Llegaron a casa. Bumblebee comezó a revisar sus cañones, y Aura se acercó.

-Hola, Bee.

Bumblebee guardó sus cañones.

-Cuando nos íbamos he notado que Sentinel Prime me miraba pensante. ¿Crees que le hecho algo?

Bumblebee negó con la cabeza. Aura le abrazó.

-Te quiero, Bee. Nunca me dejes ¿vale?

Bumblebee la abrazó y puso la radio con dos voces.

-Sabes que yo siempre estaré allí... ¡Siempre a tu disposición!

-Tenemos qué averiguar qué hay detrás de este misterio.

Sam pasó por la sala.

-Sam, ¿Cómo descubriremos que ocurre?

-Se me ocurre una manera...

Sam y Aura decidieron llamar al agente, o más bien, exagente Simmons, ya que tenía recursos para investigar. Entonces, cuando ya llegaron, comenzaron a investigar, y encontraron que de las 30 personas que sabían el verdadero propósito del viaje a la luna, tan sólo 5 quedaban vivos, entre los muertos, se encontraba el compañero de Sam que le había entregado los informes de la luna. Después de varias horas de investigación, comprendieron que Sentinel era la clave, pues cómo les había dicho Sentinel, él era el único que sabía activar la tecnología, y si los decepticons querían la tecnología Autobot, entonces necesitarían a Sentinel.

Aura llamó urgentemente a la base, diciénoles que estaban protegiendo a Sentinel, que él era la clave. Aura y Sam estaban con Bumblebee, y ellos con Dino y Sideswipe , y escoltaban a Sentinel a la base.

Pero entonces, tres coches negros comenzaron a seguirles, sin duda decepticons. Dino, Sideswipe y Bumblebee les disparaban, pero estaban en empate, 3 contra 3. En una ocasión, los decepticons tiraron un coche, y Bumblebee se iba a chocar, pero en el aire se transformó, y los apartó del peligro, luego volvió a transformarse en cohce y los dos seguían dentro. Sam comenzó a gritar todavía impresionado.

-¡Ha sido alucinante! –gritó Aura.

Bumblebee respondió alegre. Dino consiguió derribar a un decepticon, quedaban dos. Llegaron a unas manzanas de NEST, y por el camino, Ironhide también llegó de frente.

-¡Ironhide cuidado!

-Lo tengo controlado.

Ironhide chocó a propósito contra los decepticons. Sideswipe y Ironhide derrotaron a los decepticons. Todos llegaron a la base. Ironhide cubría las espaldas de Sentinel Prime.

-¡Lenox! –gritó Sam. –Hay que proteger a Sentinel.

-¡Ironhide! Encárgate de Sentinel –ordena Lenox.

-Dalo por hecho- respondió Ironhide.

-Sentinel Prime es la clave de todo –explicó Aura.

-Sí que lo soy... –comienza Sentinel- Teneis que comprender que nuestro bando nunca iba a ganar, y nuestro planeta quedaría destruido. Por eso hice un trato... con Megatron.

Sentinel Prime disparó a Ironhide, una herida probablemente mortal. Todos comenzaron a replegarse, ya que Sentinel Prime comenzó a destruir todo. Bumblebee se transformó, e intentó defender a los humanos.

-¡Bee cuidado! –le avisó Aura.

Bumblebee siguió esquivando. Aura corrió hasta dónde se encontraba Ironhide. Estresada, nerviosa y con los ojos humedecidos le habló:

-Ironhide, te vas a poner bien, ya verás...

Aura puso sus manos sobre la herida, y cuando iba a intentar curarle, entonces Sentinel Prime cogió a Aura. Entró en la base, todavía sujetando a Aura, que intentaba liberarse por todos los medios, pero estaba demasiado confusa y no podía pensar. Sentinel encontró los pilares, y los cargó en su interior, luego volvió a fuera, y fue a transformarse.

-¡BEE! –le pidió ayuda Aura.

Bumblebee le disparó en la mano, y esto hizo que Sentinel soltara a Aura. Bumblebee cogió a Aura en el aire y la protegió. Cuando Sentinel iba a intentar coger a Aura de nuevo, varios cuerpos de hombres y Autobots fueron a atacarle. Al verse en esta situación, Sentinel Prime se vió obligado a huir.

Aura volvió corriendo para curar a Ironhide.

-Resiste, Ironhide. No te puedes ir.

Ironhide dolorido no pudo reponder. Aura extendió sus manos sobre la herida, y la energía del cubo comenzó a fluir de ella. Las partes comenzaron a regenerarse, y sus heridas se curaron. Ironhide se incorporó, mientras que Aura tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo por el esfuerzo. Sam llegó, y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Aura, no te preocupes, te recuperarás. –le dijo Sam.

Aura le repondió con una sonrisa por estar cansada.

-Muchas gracias, Aura, me has salvado la vida.

-Y tú a mi muchas veces... –respondió ella otra vez con una sonrisa.

Aura y Sam fueron al interior de la base a dejar a Aura descansar. Entonces llegó Optimus. Observó el desastre y los destrozos causados por Sentinel. La directora Sharlot también había estado en la escena.

-Sí, mirálo, Optimus. Porque esto es tú culpa.

Optimus no pudo responder. Observó también a Aura tendida en el suelo muy débil.

-Esto es por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa –respondió Aura dolorida – No sabías las intenciones de Sentinel.

-Siento que estés así.

-No es problema.

-Es verdad –añadió Sam –Todos sabemos que Aura ha superado algunas peores. –dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Aura. –Pero ¿Qué quería Sentinel de ella?

-No lo sé.

-Te ayudaremos a averiguarlo –dice Sam.

-No. –corta Optimus- Si Sentinel Prime necesita algo de Aura, lo mejor que podemos hacer es que no participe en esto.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Aura por no estar de acuerdo- Si necesita algo de mi, yo soy la que más enterada debería estar. Optimus, con todo mi respeto, pienso que...

-Es por el bien de todos –termina Optimus.

Aura se ve obligada a callarse, ya que tiene razón, y si sólo la afectara a ella sola, sin duda seguiría debatiendo, pero poner en peligro a los demás no era una opción para quedaron pensando sobre la razón, mientras miraban con espanto lo que había hecho Sentinel.

Llegaron a casa, y Carly llevaba un bonito vestido puesto.

-Sam, ¿Recuerdas que hoy es el día de la fiesta de mi jefe Dilan, verdad?

Aura y Sam se quedaron sin saber qué decir.

-Oh, Aura, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Dilan me especificó claramente que podía traer invitados.

Aura miró a Sam. Sam comprendía que Aura quería ayudar a los Autobots y descubrir que quería Sentinel, pero Optimus tenía razón, y sería más seguro para ella. Sam la asintió.

-Muchas gracias, Carly, iré encantada.

-Me alegro. –luego miró a Sam- Y tú, señorito, he tenido que ir yo a coger tu traje de la tintorería, estarás contento.

Todos se rieron. Se pusieron de gala, Sam con un traje elegante, y Aura con un vestido de palabra de honor largo, de varias capas, con varios tonos de azul. Fueron a la fiesta, con el coche de Carly, ya que se lo había regalado su jefe, y así el jefe veía que lo tenía. Bajaron del coche, y fueron a cenar con Dilan.

-¡Carly! Este debe de ser tu novio Sam y...

-Aura –se presentó ella misma.

-Aura –terminó la frase Dilan- Me alegro de que hayais podido venir. Sentaos, sentaos.

Se sentaron en la mesa.

-Bueno, ¿Es tu prima, tu sobrina...?

-En realidad, es una muy buena amiga de Sam. Sam y ella son como hermanos.

-Bien. Y ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Todos se vieron sorprendidos por la pregunta, ¿Qué le podían responder?

-Bueno, Aura y yo...

-Era nueva en el barrio de Sam, y viví con él.

A Aura no le gustaba mentir, así que no mintió, no eran todos los detalles, pero era totalmente cierto.

-¿Tus padres no te podían encontrar una casa dónde estar?

Aura tosió sorprendida por la pregunta de nuevo.

-Bueno mis padres... murieron.

-Oh... vaya... lo siento...

-No te preocupes. Al menos tengo a Sam, a Carly y unos amigos.

-Amigos. ¿Del instituto?

-Bueno, no del colegio, pero nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

-Cuéntame, si no son del instituto ¿De sónde son?

Todas estas preguntas empezaban a incomodar a Aura. Si que es cierto que no salían de lo normal, pero, ¿Por qué la preguntaba a ella y no ha Sam? Sam era el novio de su empleada, al fin de al cabo, Aura no era a la que tenía que preguntar.

-Es una historia muy curiosa, pero también muy larga.

-Tengo muy buen oído.

-Bueno la verdad…

-Señor Dilan… -interumpe Sam- Me ha contado que usted tiene una enorme colección de coches antiguos.

-Sí, es cierto, pero ¿no nos iba a contar Aura la historia de sus amigos?

-La verdad, es que me interesa saber más sobre su colección de coches. Creo que usted ya sabe algunas cosas de mi, ahora sería mejor que nos contara algo suyo.

Un pequeño gesto de decepción apareció en el rostro de Dilan durante un instante, pero después volvió a poner esa sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, siento haber sido tan mal educado.

Dilan comenzó a explicar su colección de coches, y después de un tiempo:

-Si me disculpais voy a ver los jardines de fuera. –dice Aura.

-Voy contigo –añade Sam.

-Está bien, pero recordar que la fiesta está a punto de empezar –dice mientras se van.

Sam y Aura salen de la sala.

-¿Qué fiesta? –pregunta Aura.

-No sé qué fiesta, ese tío me pone nervioso. Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes –responde Sam.

Salen a fuera, y el coche de Carly estaba aparcado delante.

-¿No habíamos dejado el coche aparcado fuera de la casa? –pregunta Aura extrañada.

-Es cierto –añade Dilan que se encontraba en la entrada.

-Esto no me gusta –dice Sam.

De repente, el coche se transforma, y agarra a Aura. Unos hombres corren y sujetan a Sam, y a Carly le sujetaban otros hombres.

-Por favor, no soy tan aburrido –dice riéndose.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! –pregunta Aura.

-Significa qué he conseguido lo que los decepticons quieren, lo que nosotros queremos, al fin de al cabo.

-¡¿Por qué necesitan a Aura?!

-¡Por favor, Sam! Llevas desde el principio en esta historia, sabrás perfectamente lo que Aura puede hacer. Sentinel Prime es el único que sabe cómo utilizar los pilares, pero necesita del poder del cubo para que funcionen.

El decepticon sujetaba fuertemente a Aura.

-Soundwave, por favor, la fuerza bruta no es necesaria.

Soundwave dejó de apretar tan fuerte a Aura, y esta pudo sacar los brazos, los puso sobre la mano de Soundwave, y disparó con sus bolas de energía. Al caer, Aura disparó a los hombres que sujetaban a Sam a los pies para no herirles, y cuando iba a disparar a los hombres que sujetaban a Carly, se vieron rodeados por muchos más hombres.

-Ha sido impresionante –dijo Dilan aplaudiendo. –A demás, disparar a los pies para no herir, muy honrado. Pero el juego termina aquí.

Sin darse cuenta, una especie de ciempiés se agarró a la muñeca de Sam y se transformó en un reloj.

-¡Escapar! –grita Carly- ¡No os preocupéis por mi!

Aura mira a Carly, y Carly a ella, se miraron a los ojos, y Carly la hizo comprender que debían huir de allí.

-¡Carly! –grita Sam.

-¡Iros, Sam! ¡Protégela!

Sam amaba a Carly, pero quedarse allí sería una locura, y a demás, temía por Aura. Aura comenzó a disparar a los pies, y se vieron todos obligados a apartarse. Cuando ya escapaban, Dilan les gritó algo.

-¡Ya que vais preguntárle a Optimus cómo va a contratacar, y a Carly no le pasará nada! ¡Ese reloj controlará tus movimientos!

Los dos consiguieron escapar de allí, y cogieron un taxi hacia la base de los Autobots, alias "Centro de salud y bienestar".

-¿Por qué no nos ha detenido? –pregunta Aura.

-No lo sé.

Entonces, en la radio suena un mensaje de Sentinel Prime: "Humanos, necesitamos vuestros recursos naturales para reconstruir nuestro planeta. Cuando transportemos lo que necesitamos, dejaremos vuestro mundo en paz. Para que tal paz exista, debeis desterrar a los Autobots rebeldes a los que habeis dado refugio. Esto no es negociable, ¡renunciad a los rebeldes!"

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden desterrar a los Autobots, es una trampa!

-Ya lo tenían todo planeado. Les daba igual que huyeras, porque, al desterrar a los Autobots sería muy fácil capturarte, y teniendo yo este reloj en la mano, es la última forma de asegurar que nada los detendrá.

Llegaron a la base, se encontraron con la directora Sharlot, y a la vez que hablaban con ella, se enteraron de que la ley para desterrar a los Autobots. Todos fueron a la nave en la que los Autobots se iban a ir. En la nave ya había 3 Autobots llamados los Wreckers, que construían la nave. Aura y Sam se quedaron hablando antes de ir con los Autobots.

-Sam, iré yo antes, avisaré a Optimus de que el reloj ese es espía, y así te responde que no.

-Buena idea.

Pero cuando Aura comenzó a andar, Sam también.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es el reloj, me hace ir hacia allá. No queda más remedio. Si quiero salvar a Carly se lo tengo que preguntar.

Aura y Sam llegaron hasta la nave. Ninguno se lo podía creer. Sus amigos, se iban y no volverían. Aura había estado viviendo con ellos años. Y no sólo habían vivido juntos, sino que también habían salvado el mundo juntos. Todos se querían mucho unos a otros. Día a día, se habían estado conociendo, sus defectos, virtudes, sus puntos fuertes, sus miedos, sus dolores... Todas aquellas veces que Aura había estado practicando con sus patines con Sideswipe, las bromas que habían gastado con los gemelos, todas las cosas que había aprendido con Ratchet, los entrenamientos con Ironhide, los felices momentos que había pasado con Jazz, todos los experimentos divertidos que habían intentado Q y ella, lo divertido que era Dino, y por supuesto cómo Optimus la enseñaba a distinguir el bien del mal, cómo actuar en cada momento, pero no con clases, sino con acciones. Aura había cogido demasiado cariño a los Autobots, para ella, eran su familia. Pero sin duda alguna, Bumblebee y ella compartían un vínculo especial. Siempre se protegían, eran como niños juntos, todas esas oocasiones, en las que se habían jugado el pescuezo uno por el otro, cómo harían cualquier cosa por el otro, las bromas que habían gastado, todos los momentos, tanto los buenos como los malos, los habían pasado juntos. No se podían ir, no podían dejarla, eran su familia.

Aura y Sam se acercaron a Optimus.

-¿De verdad os vais a ir? –preguntó Sam.

-Vuestros líderes han hablado. Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada.

Se mantenieron en silencio. Aura se encontraba demasiado triste cómo para hablar.

-Optimus, necesito preguntarte, ¿Cómo vais a contratacar? ¿Cuál es el plan B?

-No hay plan B. Esto se acaba aquí.

Sam se rindió, sabía que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. Sam también se encontraba muy triste, pero ya sabía controlarse. Se despidió y dejo a Optimus y a Aura solos. Aura no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar.

-Optimus, por favor, no os podeis ir.

-Tus líderes han hablado, ya no podemos hacer nada.

-No me dejeis, por favor. Sois como mi familia.

-Aura, eres mi amiga, y siempre lo serás. Nunca te dejaremos del todo.

Aura abrazó a Optimus, y este antes de irse le dijo algo más.

-Recuerda, que podeis perder la fe en nosotros, pero nunca en vosotros mismos.

Optimus fue a montarse en la nave, y habló a Bumblebee.

-Sé breve.

Bumblebee se acercó a Aura. Le limpió una lágrima. Y puso la radio.

-"No llores más, por favor" "Siempre nos quedará París"

-Bee, te prometo que nunca te voy a olvidar –dijo entre lágrimas.- Bee, eres mi mejor amigo.

-"Nunca te olvidaré amiga mía"

-Te quiero, Bee.

Aura le abrazó entre lágrimas, y este también la abrazó.

Ya no había más tiempo para despedidas. Todos ya estaban en la nave a punto de salir. Sam y Aura fueron a un lugar apartado a ver el despegue. Entonces Sam recibió una llamada.

-Ya se lo he preguntado –dice furioso Sam.

-Lo sabemos. Sólo teníamos que asegurarnos. –responde Dilan.

-¿Aseguraros?

-De que su final llegue sin problemas.

Terminó la conversación, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La nave Autobot se lanzó, las primeras cabinas innecesarias se soltaron, y entonces, Starscream destruyó la nave. Todos sus amigos habían muerto. Aura comenzó a llorar desgarrada por el dolor, y Sam la abrazó para consolarla, también muy triste. Allí acababa todo. Los Autobots, sus amados y maravillosos amigos habían muerto.

El reloj de la muñeca de Sam se escapó. Rápidamente, consiguieron localizar la procedencia de la llamada, Chicago, la torre Tramp.

Encontraron a Epps en la zona de aterrizaje, le saludaron, y Epps también estaba furioso porque habían matado a sus amigos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunta Aura muy dolorida. –Todo ha acabado.

-Carly está en la torre Tramp de Chicago. Aura, quédate aquí. –dice Sam.

Aura se concentra.

-No. Voy con vosotros.

-¿¡Qué!? –preguntan los dos.

-Los decepticons me terminarán encontrando, eso lo sabeis perfectamente. Sin embargo, también soy la única persona que puede destruir el pilar central.

-Aura, te estarán esperando –dice Sam.

-Lo tengo que hacer. Tengo que intentarlo.

Todos entendieron la situación. Se pusieron en marcha, y un grupo de exagentes amigos de Epps se unieron a ellos por el camino.

En la torre Tramp, Carly iba con Dilan.

-Si consiguen atrapar a Aura activarán los pilares, pero ¿Qué hacen los pilares? –pregunta Carly.

-Transportarán su planeta aquí. Y utilizarán nuestros recursos naturales para reconstruir su planeta.

-¿Nuestros recursos naturales?

-Uno en concreto.

-Nosotros...

-Claro, para reconstruir su planeta necesitan mano de obra. Distribuirán los pilares por todo el mundo, y cuando alcancen la posición óptima, será la hora de activarlos. Aura estará en el pilar central, que controlará el resto y los dará energía.

-Pero no teneis a Aura.

-De eso no hay que preocuparse. Desde que se fueron Sam y ella de la fiesta, un decepticon llamado Laserbeak les sigue.

-¿Y dónde está ahora entonces?

-Laserbeak todavía no ha mandado ningún mensaje, pero te aseguro que lo mandará.

Carly se queda pensativa.

-¿Sobreviviría Aura?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De lo fuerte que sea.

Sentinel dio la orden de bloquear la ciudad, y en cuestión de horas, la ciudad era un cataclismo. Los decepticons mataban sin piedad, y naves decepticon destruían la ciudad, logrando así que nadie escapara. En NEST, todo esto se localizó, pero no podían mandar cámaras ni aviones, puesto que las destruían. Pudieron mandar una pequeña cámara no tripulada, y pudieron observar el desastre.

Aura llamó a la base desde una cabina telefónica.

-Nos dirijimos ahí, a rescatar a Carly, y a intentar detener esto por todos los medios.

-Aura, ¿Estais seguros? Ese lugar es una catástrofe. –le respondió Lenox preocupado.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

-Está bien, entonces mandaremos algunos equipos para ayudaros. Seguir en contacto.

Acabó la llamada. Entonces, Sam miró al cielo, y como una pluma vió a una especie de pájaro. Se fijó más y descubrió que era un decepticon que les espiaba. Aura se acercó al coche.

-Aura, hay un decepticon espiándonos.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando yo te dé la señal de aguachas. Epps va a dispararlo.

Aura esperó pacientemente. Cuando Sam le dió la señal se aguachó, y destruyeron a Laserbeak. Continuaron su camino, y llegaron a Chicago. Observaron con horror el desastre. Entonces, una nave decepticon empezó a atacarles, pero cuando les iba a destruir, un cañonazo derribo suavemente la nave. Era Optimus Prime, los Autobots estaban vivos.

-¡Optimus! ¡Estais vivos! –gritó Aura emocionada y contentísima.

-Pero ¿Cómo? –preguntó Sam.

-Nos fuimos en el primer compartimento que se separó de la nave. Necesitábamos hacer entender a vuestros líderes qué era una trampa.

Entonces llegaron el resto de los Autobots, incluido Bumblebee. Bumblebee se transformó y se agachó al lado de Aura.

-¡BEE! –Aura corrió entre lágrimas emocionada y le abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo. –No me hagas esto nunca más ¿Vale?

-"Siempre estaré contigo" "Para eso están los amigos"

El decepticon de la nave salió, y entonces los Wreckers le destruyeron. Luego fueron a montarse en la nave.

-¿Sabes pilotar esto, Bee?

Bumblebee giró la mano para indicar que más o menos.

-¿Sabes pilotar esto así así? Pues vamos bien.

Sam, Aura y Bumblebee subieron en la nave hasta el edificio dónde se encontraba Carly y la rescataron. Pero luego tuvieron que bajar de la nave porque estaba detrozada.

Al bajar de la nave, vieron que había una cámara avión, y consiguieron emitir a la base NEST.

-El pilar que controla todo está en el edificio de Ester-Gulliver, en la cúpula Sur- este. –explica Carly.

-Hay que destruirlo –concluye Sam.

-Tenemos que movernos. –ordena Optimus.

Los Autobots comienzan a buscar una ruta.

-No es necesario que yo toque el pilar central. –dice Aura. –Con estar a la distancia mínima de él me vale, puedo lanzar una bola de energía comprimida para destruirlo sin que me descubran.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? –le pregunta Sam. -¿Estás segura de qué no te ocurrirá nada?

Aura asiente y continúa- Pero necesito estar justo directamente enfrente del pilar. Por ejemploen aquel edificio.

Aura señala un edificio de cristal en frente del edificio donde se encontraba el pilar. Entonces Q les da unas bombas palo y guantes para escalar. Y todos se ponen en marcha. Llegan hasta la parte de arriba del edificio, pero cuando Aura comenzaba a preparar el lanzamiento, el edificio comenzó a caerse, y no pudo disparar. Entonces un decepticon entró en su planta y todos se vieron obligados a saltar por el cristal. Mientras caían, Sam agarró a Aura y a Carly, y Epps disparó a su cristal para que entraran en una planta. Cayeron a la planta, pero como esta estaba empinada volvieron a caer. Carly y Sam consiguieron agarrarse a algo, pero Aura no, y entonces Sam la cogió. Pero entonces, el decepticon que acompañaba a Shockwave, que era como un gusano gigante, partió el edificio a la mitad. Sam, Carly y Aura consiguieron ponerse en la escalera de incendios del edificio estable de al lado. Optimus Prime llegó volando, y destruyó al decepticon gigante, pero luego quedó enganchado en unas gruas debido a que Shockwave le hizo perder el control.

Mientras tanto, Brains y Wheelie consiguieron meterse en una nave principal de los decepticons.

Todos bajaron al suelo, pero entonces les dispararon, y mientras que todos se pusieron a cubierto, Sam y Aura siguieron corriendo. Se escondieron detrás de un autobús, pero entonces llegó Starscream.

-Qué delicia, tú y yo solos.

Aura y Sam corrieron a esconderse, pero era inútil. Starscream intentó varias veces atrapar a Aura sin éxito. Entonces, para defender a Aura, Sam se puso los guantes garfio para escalar, y dieron de lleno al ojo de Starscream, luego en el aire le colocó una bomba palo en el otro ojo, pero Sam estaba atrapado y no conseguía soltar el guante. En una ocasión, Aura le agarró, y también salió volando por los aires. Entonces, Lenox y su equipo los encontraron, y Lenox también se agarró a Sam, e intentó cortar la cuerda que les sujetaban a los tres. Estando en el aire, Lenox consiguió cortar la cuerda, justo cuando Starsream explotó, pero empezaron a caer. Bumblebee llegó y los cogió en el aire. Todos se quedaron estupefactos por lo ocurrido.

-Gracias, Bee –pudo decir Aura al final. Bumblebee le dijo de nada en su modo.

Siguieron avanzando, y Bumblebee volvió a unirse a los Autobots. Aura y Sam se separaron del resto.

Después de un rato, Aura y Sam llegaron hasta un sitio dónde algunos Autobots estaban prisioneros, incluido Bumblebee. Aura y Sam tuvieorn que esconderse dentro de un cohe volcado. Entonces, Soundwave agarró a Bumblebee y le empujó.

-Ahora eres mío.

-"¿¡Qué haces!?" "¡Suéltame!" –puso Bumblebee en la radio.

Soundwave agarraba las manos a Bumblebee y se las ponía detrás de la cabeza. Aura veía horrorizada la escena. Aura iba a salir.

-Tengo que ayudarle –dijo Aura apunto de salir del coche, pero Sam la agarró.

-Son muchos, Aura, no puedes hacer nada.

-¡Pero Bee es mi amigo! ¡Ya lo he perdido una vez! ¡No puedo permitir que se vaya definitivamente! –Aura comenzó a llorar -¡Sam, déjame! ¡Tengo que ayudarle!

Aura intentaba liberarse de Sam.

-¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que ayudarle! –Aura lloraba amargamente.

Aura no podía dejar que Bumblebee muriera sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Bumblebee era su mejor amigo, no podía irse de su vida. Después de intentarlo Aura se rindió porque la pena y agonía la corroía por dentro. Entonces Bumblebee la vió y los dos se miraron. Bumblebee miraba cómo lloraba Aura, y estaba más triste por ella que por él mismo. Aura dijo unas palabras para sí misma.

-Bee... no te olvidaré nunca.

Soundwave comenzó a calentar su disparo, y todos se prepararon para el fin de su queridísimo amigo Bumblebee. Pero entonces, una nave cayó encima de Soundwave. Eran Brains y Wheelie, que habían destruido una de las grandes naves, y consiguieron saltar a tiempo para salvarse. Bumblebee destruyó a Soundwave, y el resto de los Autobots se liberaron y destruyeron a los otros decepticons. Bumblebee se acercó a Aura.

-Bee... no te vayas nunca de mi lado.

-"Nunca nos separaremos" "Te lo prometo"

Esta vez, Bumblebee abrazó a Aura y esta a él.

Optimus, liberado de las gruas por los Wreckers, destruyó a Shockwave y a muchos decepticons, al igual que los equipos humanos y el resto de Autobots.

Pero entonces, en una de las ocasiones, Aura estuvo a punto de llegar al pilar, pero Sentinel Prime la atrapó y la puso en el pilar central. Cuatro barras del pilar agarraron a Aura, y comenzaron a ativar el poder del cubo, para que una vez activado, pudieran utilizar la energía para recrear su mundo.

Aura comenzó a soltar el poder del cubo, como en la ocasión en Egipto, Aura comenzó a brillar con una luz azul, y se activó su poder de nuevo.

-No puedo... –Aura intentaba controlarse- Debo controlar mi poder... ¡No lo liberaré!

Aura, ya había activado el poder del cubo, pero pudo controlarlo. Destruyó el pilar central, y consiguió escapar, Aura saltó hasta el suelo, y aunque había una altura impresionante, no la ocurrió nada. Comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante, y lanzando bolas de energía, y subiéndose encima, destruía a los decepticons que había en su camino. Entonces, la energía del cubo podía liberarse, pero al contrario de en Egipto, Aura consiguió controlar su poder, dándole ánimos para conseguir controlar su poder recordaba estas frases: "Aura es una chica maravillosa" (de Carly), "Sigue practicando, eres capaz de eso y mucho más" (de Ironhide), "Aura tiene mucho potencial, y es el ser humano más bueno que existe" (de Lenox), "Esta chica nos ha salvado el culo más de una vez" (de Epps), "Me has salvado la vida, tronca, nunca lo olvidaré" (de Jazz), "Sin duda, tú lo vales, colega" (de Skids), "No somos cómo hemos nacido, sino lo que hacemos" (de Optimus), "Aura, haría todo lo que fuera por ti, sabes que eres como mi hermanita, nunca te dejaré" (de Sam), y "Somos y siempre seremos mejores amigos/ Nunca nos separaremos" (de Bumblebee). Todas estas frases que había estado oyendo durante todo este tiempo, la llenaban de una energía, que la permitía controlar el poder del cubo. Llegó hasta los Autobots, y todos estaban atentos a que Aura no pudiera controlarse y les intentara destruir a ellos también. Pero cuando llegó, Aura paró en seco.

-¡Puedo controlarlo!

Todos se alegraron. Continuó la batalla, y Optimus Prime luchaba contra Sentinel, pero Sentinel tenía más experiencia.

Aura corría de un lado a otro destruyendo decepticons, pero para su sorpresa, en una calle, encontró a Megatron sentado sin hacer nada. Aura se acercó a él.

-Cybertron... –dijo Megatron para si mismo.

-¿Ha valido la pena?

Megatron se giró y vió a Aura.

-Evidentemente.

-Tanto esfuerzo, y al final, si conseguís recrear Cybertron, todo será gracias a Sentinel. Todos los decepticons serguirán a Sentinel, y no a ti.

Megatron estuvo furioso, pero luego quedó pensativo. Aura se marchó, y siguió peleando.

Sam y Dilan lucharon entre ellos, pero un cañonazo desviado destruyó a Dilan.

Aura y Bumblebee lucharon juntos. Bumblebee lanzaba a Aura, y esta desde el aire lanzaba sus bolas de energía y destruía a los decepticons. Bumblebee cubría la espalda de Aura, y ella la de Bumblebee. Todos los Autobots y humanos luchaban juntos contra los decepticons.

Mientras tanto, Sentinel Prime estaba a punto de destruir a Optimus, pero entonces, Megatron llegó, y atacó a Sentinel. Optimus derrotó a Sentinel definitivamente, y luego Megatron y él comenzaron una batalla. Optimus derrotó a Megatron para siempre.

Todos los deceptions habían sido derrotados. Humanos y Autobots habían ganado la guerra. El planeta tierra estaba a salvo.

Todos se reunieron en el puente dónde se encontraba Optimus. Sam y Aura se abrazaron.

-Todo a terminado. –le animó Sam.

-Gracias, Sam. Por estar siempre conmigo.

Aura miró a todos.

-Buen trabajo, chicos. ¡Hemos salvado el planeta!

Todos respondieron con hurras.

Sam también se encontró con Carly, su amor verdadero. Se dieron un beso.

-Carly, te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Sam.

Se dieron otro beso.

Aura susurró algo al oido de Bumblebee, los dos se rieron, y entonces los dos comenzaron a tatarear la música de las bodas.

-Eh, quietos, vamos por partes. –dice riendose Sam.

-Sólo queríamos ayudar. –dice Aura subiendo las manos.

Bumblebee sube a Aura a su hombro.

-Siempre estaremos juntos ¿Verdad Bee?

-"Siempre"

Bumblebee sube su mano, y los dos chocan las manos.

En toda guerra hay calma entre las tormentas. Hay días en los que perdemos la fe, días en los que nuestros aliados se vuelven contra nosotros, pero nunca llegará el día en el que abandonemos este planeta y a sus habitantes.

Fin


End file.
